


If You Must Know

by kimilers



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Also this is just a pure self indulgent porn fic, And it's still Lucio, But we don't have a tag for Helel, I mean technically it's Helel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, There is really no plot here, so i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimilers/pseuds/kimilers
Summary: Nobody was gonna write the kind of Lucifaa/Helel fanfic I wanted to see so I did it myself. They fuck.





	If You Must Know

Helel felt nothing but a giant ball of shame in his stomach. He was aware of the things he could have done to stop Lucifaa from trying to end the world, but… 

This was rather shameful, wouldn’t you say?

“Well?” Lucifaa had somehow managed to find a place to sit before Helel on the floor. “If you’re going to end here then my research is finished.”

“W-Wait!” Helel begged lightly, “I’ll… continue.”

It was humiliating from start to finish. Helel had tried to find a peaceful way to calm his other self, but he couldn’t find a resolution, no matter what he said. Trying to fight him ended badly, but the outcome was entirely unpredictable for even Helel.

“I wonder… If you’re such a perfect creation, are you above mortal corruption?” Lucifaa asked.

“Of course.” Helel said, “I would never be drawn in by such shallow measures.”

“Interesting.” Lucifaa slammed Helel to the floor suddenly, “Care to prove that to me? I’d gladly take a moment to stop my current project in favor of another subject.”

“Ha?” Helel looked up at his other self, baffled. “What do you mean by that? There’s nothing that could bring about any kind of moral corruption here.”

“Of course there is.” Lucifaa said. He was all too aware of how dark certain desires could go with the body alone. He walked up to the speaker on the ground and lifted his chin up to look at him dead in the eyes. “Try stimulating yourself.”

Helel was speechless. He had said he would do anything to stop Lucifaa, but this was a little extreme, wasn’t it? Not to mention a little sudden. Helel had never even attempted anything like that before, so to suddenly try it now was…

“Need I repeat myself?” Lucifaa spoke coldly.

“No, not that.” Helel said, “I… I’ve never done such a thing so.”

“There’s really nothing hard to learn.” Lucifaa sighed, “Use your hands. Or would you prefer I do it for you?”

Helel backed slightly at the sudden suggestion,  “You’re insane.”

“Not really. If you’re not going to put my theory to the test then I have nothing left to do with you.”

Helel clenched his fist together. He had never done this before, so doing it now was rather sudden, but if the safety of the world was on the line over it…

How strange was it for Helel to swallow that fact.

Helel nodded and moved his garment over to the side, exposing himself in front of his own clone. He felt dirty just at the idea of what he was about to do and begged his master for forgiveness silently.

“You don’t wear anything under that?” Lucifaa noted curiously, “I suppose not. A being like yourself would see no problem in this, would you?”

“My body is a sacred thing. It was given to me by my master, so I feel no need to cover up more than I was requested to beyond that. It’s as simple as that.”

“I see…” Lucifaa laughed lightly, “So even your own suggestive choices have pure intentions.”

Helel nodded lightly before proceeding. His hand gently began to rub across his own shaft lightly. It was rather long, so his hand was visibly moving up and down, but it was very slow.

Helel knew he was supposed to be feeling things from this. It was how bodies were created after all, but perhaps he was just too timid to get any results. His body was only twitching from his own nervousness at this point. 

Maybe he was doing something wrong? Maybe he really didn’t know how this worked. Maybe this really wasn’t the answer. But it kept Lucifaa looking at him instead of trying to end all of his master’s work. 

He just wished he wasn’t this uncomfortable about it all… He slowly stopped and took a few light breaths, looking down at his own cock, unchanged from where it had began.

“If you’re going to end it here then my research is finished.” Lucifaa said.

Helel shook his head, “W-Wait…. I’ll continue.” 

His hand moved back down and he began moving slowly again. 

“You really don’t know what you are doing.” Lucifaa said as he stood up from his seat. He walked up to Helel and kneeled down before him on one knee, keeping himself hovering Helel. “Let me show you how you attempt it.” he said as he put his cold hand over Helel’s.

Helel noted hos cold Faa’s hand was compared to his. Yes, this was not exactly a place where “heat” would exist as one would perceive it, but Helel never found himself lacking warmth. Lucifaa, on the other hand, had an icy cold chill to them that felt like death. He wanted to pull his hand away, but his grasp was clearly already prepared for that, holding him firmly so he could not pull away easily without a bit of a struggle.

Lucifaa began to move Helel’s hand over his dick in slow long strokes. “You have to pay attention to the whole thing.” Lucifaa explained, “Or if you insist on being cowardly about this, at least focus on the tip.”

His voice echoed in Helel’s head. He closed his eyes, trying to mentally leave the situation before him, but it only made the chill from Lucifaa’s hand even more noticeable.

Pathetic wasn’t it? Lucifaa was over here making Helel jerk himself off before him and all Helel could focus on was how cold Lucifaa’s hand was.  

His breathing did start to deepen, but his own dick remained soft overall.

“I see…” Lucifaa stopped after some point, “So you really aren’t feeling any kind of desire from this?”

“I would never.” Helel insisted. “The creator made me to watch over and protect his world. To give into a mortal sin like that would be unbecoming of my very nature.”

Lucifaa stood up, “I suppose so… but…” He moved his own pants over lightly and revealed his own erection growing. “I’m not. And you’re going to repay my helping you.”

“T-That wasn’t…!” Helel felt sick again.

“Wasn’t what? I believe my original request was to see if it was possible for you to be overcome by things like these. It’d be a waste of time if I only tested it one way.”

True as that was, Helel had never felt so mocked before in his life. How far would his clone actually take this? Maybe he could take a chance to stop him once and for all at some point, but to get to that point was rather…

“Start with your mouth.” Lucifaa ordered. “I’ll be watching.”

It was almost strange how easily Helel listened to that command. It was like he didn’t even need a second to think about another way around it. Could it be because he already knew there wasn’t another way? Either way, Helel slid over easily and lightly licked at his own clone’s erection.

As he licked at it, he noted how this part of Lucifaa was also cold. Was his entire body like this? Devoid of warmth? Helel could feel the chill, but the fact that somebody like that stoof before him made him shiver.

He started lightly and small, but he knew that it wouldn’t be like that forever. Lucifaa had already proven that if Helel took too long to pick up the pace, he would force it himself. 

Small licks moved into small sucks and those moved into using his entire mouth. Helel was aware this body wasn’t Lucifaa’s original body, but rather the body Lucifaa has constructed in Helel’s own image. Maybe that’s why he had a similarly long length? Helel had no idea how to go about putting it all in his mouth…

He looked up and saw Lucifaa’s face eyeing him carefully, watching every move Helel took. “I see you’re a fast learner.” Lucifaa said, “At least you don’t disappoint me in that area.”

Helel hated hearing praise from him like this. He hated seeing his own face give him such twisted commands and then praise him for it. He felt sick from all of this.

And yet...somewhere, deep in the back of Helel’s mind, it loved that small bit of praise. Like a bit of water had fallen on to dirt that had long since dried out. It slowly started to crawl out from the depths of his mind, whispering out “Wouldn’t you like to hear more?”

Helel wasn’t sure. He knew this was bad, but… His master had remained silent for so long. Nobody had spoken with Helel as the speaker for who knows how long. So before him was… himself, giving him orders and praising him when he followed them correctly.

It wasn’t bad if it was Helel himself telling him to do these things, right? He knew when it came to things about the world that Lucifaa couldn’t be trusted, but things about Helel himself… that was just between the two of them, as it always would be, right?

He found himself taking in more of Lucifaa’s into his mouth. He had his mouthful at this point, but wasn’t sure about the rest. How did one go about having something that long in their mouth?

Lucifaa’s own breath began to slightly stagger a bit. “You can go further than that.” He said slowly, “Go slowly.”

Helel knew that was just another command, not a suggestion. He moved slowly, as told and moved his way down further and further.

He could feel it. He could feel a type of “thrill” starting to stem inside of him from this. Was this the feeling Lucifaa was looking for from him? He felt nothing before, and he wasn’t even touching himself now, so… why? Why was he suddenly starting to feel anything from this?

Helel pushed himself as close as he could get to Lucifaa’s body. He only needed to hide his lower half after all. Helel’s own erection was starting to form, and revealing that would be highly unbecoming of him.

Sadly, Lucifaa was too sharp for a move like that. “Heh…” He laughed, “You can’t get off to touching yourself but you can get off to sucking your own clone off? How saintly you are…”

Horrible… hearing that was just horrible, but it did nothing to calm Helel down. If anything, Lucifaa’s statement made the sparks in him start up even faster. 

Lucifaa could admit, watching the creator’s perfect speaker fall like this did bring him some kind of sadistic joy. Watching his masterpiece fall to such a low level like this surely would bring them some degree of terror. Even if his plan couldn’t succeed today, he could easily leave a mark for the creator to never forget him by.

Helel, on the other hand was still trying to remind himself how awful this was. This was not a situation he wanted to be in. He was doing this to stop Lucifaa and nothing else.

“I think…” Lucifaa said as he pulled himself out from Helel’s mouth, “We should try something for both of us at this point. There’s no reason for you to sit there waiting for something to happen.”

Helel’s mouth was freed but it didn’t feel real. He felt like he was in a daze at this point.

“And where was that Speaker that stood up to me just moments ago?” Lucifaa asked.

Helel gaped in a bit of air, “I’m… right here.” He said, “I’m only… doing this for the world.” He spoke out gently. 

“For the world?” Lucifaa said before he made a move and lightly brushed against Helel’s erection.

“Gaahh!!” Helel twitched frantically.

“Heh…” Lucifaa chuckled. “Quite the response from somebody that insist on doing this just for work. But don’t worry, I don’t like wasting my time.”

Lucifaa laid Helel down on the floor. Helel want panting out. His eyes could clearly show he knew what was coming next, but he couldn’t bring himself to protest against it.

“Shall we?” Lucifaa said coldly as he leaned against Helel’s body. “You seem fairly ready right now, even though we’ve barely done a thing to you.”

Helel turned his head away. He couldn’t answer this. He didn’t want to answer this. He didn’t even want to look at the face of the person asking this. It all felt wrong, but Helel’s own body clearly felt differently. 

“Open your mouth.” Lucifaa said coldly.

Again, Helel knew he obeyed that order too easily. There was a point where he should have stopped all of this as the speaker, but then again this was keeping the world safe. Was this really included in his job of protecting the world and bringing it happiness?

Lucifaa moved one finger down his tongue and another over Helel’s exposed chest. His cold hands were actually feeling unbelievably good on his hot body. It just matched so well together. Helel felt himself twitching, trying to move closer to his own clone, hoping for more of his soothing touch. 

Lucifaa felt a small boast of pride in proving himself right. “See? Even someone like yourself isn’t above mortal desires like this.”

“T-That’s not…” Helel freed his mouth, “That’s not true! With normal skydwellers it’s--!”

Lucifaa blinked, “Skydwellers… Have you tried this with them?”

“I would never.” Helel said breathing, “It’s… it’s not like that at all. I’m only like this with you because…!” Helel stopped. He couldn’t think of the next few words to say. Was he only like this because Lucifaa was threatening the world? Or was it something else? Was there something else in all of this that was making Helel unable to resist the twisted commands his clone gave to him?

Lucifaa chuckled lightly, “I see…” he pressed his body onto Helel’s “So if I’m special, would you have no problem with me continuing?”

Helel kept his mouth covered. He couldn’t say no, so he didn’t dare to speak. His body was so wanting though. It wanted that feeling, that coldness that almost felt like it could complete him in a way.

“Answer.” Lucifaa said in a stern voice.

Helel refused to move his hand, but his head gave the smallest nod. He couldn’t believe it. He could not believe that Lucifaa had made him into this wanting mess of a person.

Lucifaa accepted the gesture and moved closer to Helel. 

Helel momentarily lost himself in the ecstasy of feeling Lucifaa’s entire body against his own. He moved his hands from his mouth and pulled Lucifaa closer to him.

“Hoo?” Lucifaa noted, “Getting greedy now, hm?”

Explaining himself was beyond Helel at this point. He had lost, Lucifaa had won and made his point. Any further debate was just denial at this point.

Helel simply accepted the state he was in. He had never done this before, but he was not ignorant to where this was heading. 

“Then I won’t keep you waiting any longer, Speaker.” Lucifaa spoke coldly.

Helel felt his body shift just slightly under Lucifaa before he felt something strange. It was painful but cold and it was travelling through his body. He flinched slightly, trying to cling his legs together,  but Lucifaa pinned him down.

“Y-You’re--!” Helel moaned out “You’re cold…!”

“I have noticed that.” Lucifaa said, “I suppose not much can be done about it, considering the circumstances.”

Had he been of a sane mind, Helel probably would have understood, but right now he couldn’t understand how someone could be cold in this situation. Helel was getting even hotter and losing himself even more from just a few moments like this.

Ah, this was actually something very pleasing for Lucifaa. Not only was he able to prove his theory correct about the creator’s “perfect” creation, he was able to leave the mark himself. Surely, having something else would have allowed Lucifaa to study everything carefully enough, but he figured given how quiet the environment was, a hands on study wasn’t the worst thing to happen. Still, he could tell Helel was still together. At this point, Lucifaa wanted to know one thing…

How far would he have to go to mentally break this creation?

A strong thrust into the Speaker and Helel’s whole body flinched. Lucifaa kept moving and those tiny flinches soon became strong body jerks, trying to shift Helel around underneath him. 

“Ahhh! Ahhh!!” Tears were swelling out of Helel’s eyes as his clone continued to thrust into his heavily. You could the slap of their bodies coming together with every thrust. 

When Lucifaa had told Helel that he didn’t waste time, he truly meant it. He was simply coming at him strong from the start. Helel couldn’t even get a break to catch his breath. 

Lucifaa moved his hips quickly, keeping his eyes on Helel’s every single movement. Yes, he had his answer at this point, but now it was more about basking in his answer. There was a pleasure in knowing that the speaker wasn’t beyond mortal desires, but there was a whole different world of pleasure in watching him indulge in said desires on his own. 

Every moan, yell and gasp coming from Helel was just a resounding validation at this point. Even Helel’s body language, as he tried to cover his eyes or cling on to Lucifaa, was just victory for him. 

“Gaahh!” The bottom part of Helel’s robe had all been scrunched up to his waist at this point, exposing his entire erection in the air. “W-Wait!” Helel spoke out, “S-Something’s not --! It’s not right!”

Lucifaa chuckled a bit, “Oh it’s right… But I guess you’re still together even after this?” He stopped for a moment and pulled out of Helel. “I should change things around a bit then.”

He flipped Helel over onto his stomach and raised his hips up, “This might help you adjust a bit to help you last a bit longer.”

He slammed himself into Helel once again, grabbing his hips firmly from the side.

“Nggghhh!!” Helel moaned out at the reentry. It was the same thing as before, but this position made it feel entirely different to Helel. 

Lucifaa began pounding him once again and Helel felt different spots inside of him being rubbed against. He was going numb from it. 

“Is this better?” Lucifaa mocked. “You seem to be enjoying it a lot.”

Helel wasn’t sure where to begin with that statement. He was starting to see sparks with every movement made. It didn’t even have to be one of Lucifaa’s insanely hard thrust. Every damn muscle was responding at this point.

Lucifaa leaned over his back and raised Helel’s head, letting every sound come out clearly. “Have you had enough yet?”

Helel wasn’t even aware Lucifaa had asked him a question at this point. His mind was blank, his senses were entirely blind and his body was holding up out of pure instinct. His long moans had simmered into uncontrollable whimpers.

Lucifaa smirked lightly. Breaking this thing was too easy, yes, but it was such a pleasure to see.

But even Lucifaa had his own limits and he had been going for awhile. He had no actual interest in Helel as a person, so he saw no need for a personal finish, but maybe one last drag on the Speaker’s pride wouldn’t be so bad...

He felt Helel’s body contract wildly and his whimpers increased in volume. He began rocking his own hips as his entire chest fell on the floor. His hips rocked frantically for a few seconds before his release finally arrived, letting his own cum fall on to his robes.

Lucifaa pulled himself out of Helel and turned him over forcefully before rubbing himself just a little and spraying out his cum all across Helel’s face. 

Lucifaa stood over the Speaker on the floor, dazed out and completely roughed up. Helel didn’t even seem responsive to the fact that Lucifaa was there anymore.

“Heh…” Lucifaa said, “You’re no better than anyone else, aren’t you Speaker?”

 


End file.
